


DamiJon Kinktober 2018

by Persicaria



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persicaria/pseuds/Persicaria
Summary: "There were certain benefits that came with a half-Kryptonian boyfriend."My entry for Kinktober 2018, featuring DamiJon. All characters are over the age of consent, though their exact ages aren't stated.1. Deep-throating2. Begging3. Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play





	1. Deep-Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Super Sons, or DC.

**Note:** _Damian and Jon’s ages aren’t stated, but they’re all at least over 18 and currently living together in a penthouse in Metropolis. Jon is pursuing a degree in physics in Metropolis Institute of Science and Technology (MIST) since he wants to work in NASA, while Damian is studying to become a vet in Metropolis University (MU). They both still moonlights as superheroes when they have the time._

-(X)-

  1. Deep-Throating ~~| Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks~~



-(X)-

There were certain benefits that came with a half-Kryptonian boyfriend.

Damian moaned, throwing his head back as he leaned heavily against the door of their bedroom. Thank goodness they soundproofed the room. Damian didn’t want Superman to hear the noises Jon managed to draw out of him as he kneeled before Damian, face pressed against his crotch and hands spreading his thighs, preventing Damian from closing his legs.

_(Not that Damian wanted to though.)_

He _heard_ Jon slurped, pulling back enough to give a messy lick against the head—eliciting another moan from Damian—before _sucking_ him, making him cum _again_. God, how many times has his boyfriend did that since he entered the bedroom? Damian didn’t know; all he could do was slump against the door, mouth agape and panting as Jon moved one hand from his thigh to his ass to support him.

_(God, that **strength**! Damian knew that Jon could do anything to him in this state. Pin him down, overpower him, and Damian would let him, **wanted** him to do so. As long as it was Jon, Damian could trust that strength.)_

Jon was still sucking his cock, gentler now though, unlike the vacuum-like intensity that drove him to orgasm like before. He licked his soft cock lightly, slowly swallowing the whole length again. Damian groaned softly, one hand weakly gripping his boyfriend’s hair while the other scrambled blindly against the door. Some benefits of a half-Kryptonian boyfriend: Jon doesn’t need to breathe, he has no gag reflex, and he doesn’t experience cramps from staying in one position for too long like a regular human, so the Super was more than content to kneel there for hours, happily sucking Damian dry before he lets him go.

_(In fact, they’ve done that a couple of times. It would always end with Damian begging him to stop and Jon pulling away from him with a smug grin.)_

The former assassin wasn’t at his limits yet, even though he was gasping softly and couldn’t stand anymore. His legs were jelly at this point, easily manipulated by Jon. The half-Kryptonian lifted Damian’s leg and put it over his shoulder, then did the same for the other, before moving his hand to his ass again. Jon squeezed his ass, spreading his cheeks and humming lightly against his cock, causing Damian to moan and thrust up and into his mouth, his legs wrapping around his boyfriend’s head.

“Aaah…” Damian moaned, both hands now gripping Jon’s hair tightly. He curled around Jon’s head, clutching his hair and pressing his crotch as close to Jon’s face as possible. Jon hummed again, slurping his cock—and Damian could _feel_ his smirk before he – before his ridiculous, super-strong boyfriend lifted him up and _stood._

“Jon!” Crying out, Damian could feel his cock twitching inside his boyfriend’s throat, hardening again. Jon laughed, or at least tried to, sending minute vibrations up his length and to his spine. Quietly cursing Jon’s name, Damian held tightly onto his head, not only to shove his cock further down that hot, wet throat, but also to maintain his balance.

Jon took a step back, then another, and another—each time teasingly poking a finger into Damian’s hole and causing it to clench—until he hit the bed. By now Damian was hard again, panting harshly as he tried to simultaneously thrust into that warm mouth and down into Jon’s wandering fingers. All he got for his efforts however was a quick slap on his ass, the tempered Kryptonian strength behind it causing his ass cheeks to redden near instantaneously. Damian groaned, trying to move away from it, but that resulted in another slap and a loud, _“Oooh…”_

He could practically _hear_ what Jon was trying to say: _Don’t move. Don’t struggle. **I’m** in charge now._

And to further that point, Jon _sucked_ , using just a _fraction_ of his alien powers to wring Damian dry.

_“AAAH!”_

It was like a small vacuum was sucking his cock. Damian bucked, clutching Jon’s hair hard enough that he would have torn a few strands if he was human, and came for the umpteenth time that day. White flashed before his eyes, his mouth making senseless sounds he would be embarrassed about later. It lasted for one blissful eternity before Damian slumped, arms falling to his side and legs no longer squeezing Jon’s head, letting his boyfriend carry him easily by his ass.

“Jon…” Damian gasped hoarsely, voice whisper-soft as Jon continued to his attentive ministrations on his cock. “Stop…please…”

His boyfriend, ever attentive as always, stopped. He pulled back, moving Damian’s legs off his shoulders, and plopped him down his lap. Arms wrapped behind the former assassin’s back—unbending and unbreakable as steel, yet still as gentle as cotton to his lover—while Damian snuggled into Jon’s chest, hearing his boyfriend’s rapid heartbeat next to his ear. He felt Jon nuzzle his hair, those lovely lips kissing his forehead, and when Damian looked up, he saw a fond smile directed at him.

_(It always made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw such a loving look directed at **him**.)_

Jon pressed his forehead against his, nose so close they were breathing the same air. Still, there was a gap. Blue eyes staring into his green ones patiently. Waiting.

_(He would always do this: wait and listen. Letting Damian **choose**. A seemingly simple thing that he was deprived of in his childhood, and now desired like water for a man in a desert.)_

Damian closed the distance between them, and kissed him.

_(This was the benefit of having Jon as his boyfriend.)_


	2. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Confess to me."_
> 
> _Confess to your god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon’s ages aren’t stated, but they’re all at least over 18 and currently living together in a penthouse in Metropolis. Jon is pursuing a degree in physics in Metropolis Institute of Science and Technology (MIST) since he wants to work in NASA, while Damian is studying to become a vet in Metropolis University (MU). They both still moonlights as superheroes when they have the time.

2\. ~~Ass Worship |~~ Begging ~~| Medical play | Watersports~~

-(X)-

Jon loved hearing his boyfriend beg.

Truthfully, he was surprised when he realised that hearing Damian plead would turn him on. Before he got truly intimate with Damian, he didn’t consider himself a sadist or a dominatrix or anything of that sort. He hated hurting people—always felt guilty when he, accidentally or not, harmed someone with his strength—and he _loathed_ being worshipped. He wasn’t a god, despite what some may think of him and his family. Jon was just a person, with wants and needs and desires like the rest.

_(He remembered some occasions where he saved the day, people flocking to him like lost sheep to a shepherd, some even touching the S on his chest reverently. In those times, he couldn’t fly away fast enough.)_

But now – Oh! _Now_ , with Damian willingly on his knees, naked save for the collar they kept for these games, Jon _wanted_ to hear his beloved subject plead. _Wanted_ to hear his usually proud little prince beg like a common whore. And Jon would delight in indulging him, denying him, and playing with his devoted pet to his heart’s content.

_(Damian had always been able to draw out the darkness in him.)_

Jon smiled beatifically, reclining on one of the armchairs in their bedroom like a king being waited upon by his servant. Outside of their large, bulletproof windows, the glitter of Metropolis skyline replaced the stars. The crescent moon was slowly descending—Damian and Jon had finished their patrol a little after it began its decline—but dawn was still a few hours away. Plenty of time for them to play before the morning light could cast its judgement on them.

Sitting on his knees in front of him, Damian sat in practiced stillness. His posture was perfect—back straight, hands on his knees, chin up but eyes down—and it made Jon smiled wider. Tonight, Damian would be his perfect pet, a devoted slave, a loyal tool. And this was what _Damian_ wanted.

_(It still made him heady—and more than a little turned on—that his usually paranoid boyfriend would trust him so much.)_

“Come here, sweetheart,” Jon murmured, the endearment rolling off his lips easily. There would be time for harsher endearments, after they got more fired up. As it was, the word _‘sweetheart’_ was more than enough to cause a visible shudder from the normally stoic former assassin.

Damian moved forward, placing his hands on the floor. He kept his eyes on the floor as he crawled to Jon’s feet. Jon’s eyes trailed over the muscles of his back and the scars that adorned it—which he loved to nip and nibble and pinch because Damian was so _sensitive_ there—to his ass. His boyfriend’s ass swayed slowly with every step closer, and Jon made a mental note to put the cat tail butt plug in later. Damian always looked good in that.

Damian was his pet tonight, and what kind of pet doesn’t have a tail?

When his lover was close enough, Jon patted his lap. Obediently, Damian crawled forward and placed his head on his lap, purring slightly when Jon patted his hair. Really, his boyfriend was so much like a cat; it was adorable. Especially when he rolled his head back a bit and, for the first time since they started their game, raised his gaze to meet his.

Like a cat waiting for his treat.

Chuckling lowly, Jon traced a finger over his pet’s forehead, down his nose, and over his lips, “What do you want, kitten?”

His cute pet opened his mouth, but Jon didn’t press his finger in, waiting for an answer. Damian made a small noise from the back of his throat—frustration?—before replying, “Anything you wish to do to me, Master.”

Jon had to suppress a shiver at that, even as his cock twitch under his pants. When Damian said anything, he meant _anything_. In this—like everything else—his boyfriend would give his 150%.

_(Jon already have everything he wanted though: Damian’s trust, his love, and his openness. Everything else, including the kinky sex, were bonuses he cherished.)_

Laughing, the half-Kryptonian lightly tapped his cheek. “You’re here as my slave tonight, sweetheart, so I’ll do whatever I want to do to you anyway.” Not exactly true. They both knew that Jon would stop if Damian said his safeword. Still, it made Damian blush. “No, I _asked_ you what _you_ want tonight, pet. Now answer the question.”

Damian dropped his gaze, staring at Jon’s crotch. His body shifted slightly; not enough to be called a squirm by the amateur eyes, but Jon was now anything but an amateur. “Anything you want,” his kitten mumbled, making Jon sigh as he ran his hand over his pet’s hair.

“That was _not_ an answer.” It always took a bit of work to get Damian to admit what he wanted, but Jon knew exactly which buttons to press. His fingers gripped his lover’s hair, just enough to add weight to his next words. “Do you want to be punished?”

And there – a full body shudder, pupils dilating, and a spike in the normally controlled heartrate. Jon’s smile turned into a smirk as Damian’s blush deepened. _Punishment_ was always something Damian desired during these kinds of games; retribution for all the sins he committed, real and perceived. Jon didn’t think he was capable of doling out these kinds of punishments on anyone, not until Damian _asked_ him to.

_(If it was up to him, Jon preferred to bundle his boyfriend up in blankets and cuddle him, whispering sweet assurances that he was a good person. Damian wouldn’t have it though, or rather, he wouldn’t **let** himself have it until he felt he earned it. Jon wished he didn’t have to, but by now he knew which battle to choose. This, at least, was manageable.)_

“Ah, so it _is_ punishment.” Jon’s smile was deliberately too innocent and gentle for his next words. “Such a pain slut you are, pet. Or do you get off on the humiliation? Do you like it when I tie your hands and feet on the spreader bars and hang you up in front of a camera, naked and hard? Or do you prefer something old school, like you over my lap and me spanking your ass until its red all over? Speak, whore.”

Damian’s breathing fast, loud to Jon’s superhearing. His cock was hard and leaking now, but his pet still has enough control to not hump on his legs. That could change though, if Jon continued pressing the right buttons. After all, he got Damian to do it before.

“I-yes. Yes, Master,” Damian stammered, a rare occurrence outside of the bedroom, but not uncommon when they’re alone. “I want you to punish me, Master,” his blushed darkened, “…Please.”

Jon took a moment to revel in that simple word, _“please”_ , before gentling his grip on his lover’s hair and smoothening it out.

“Why do you think you deserve punishment, sweetheart?” He asked curiously, tilting Damian’s head up to look at him, but his boyfriend stubbornly kept his gaze down and bit his lips.

“I…”

“Look at me,” With his free hand, Jon gently traced his pet’s cheek, while the other hand ran through his hair soothingly. “Tell me why I should punish you.”

Reluctantly, Damian lifted his eyes and met his gaze. Jon smiled down at him softly, like an angel Damian usually refer to him as. There was fear in his green eyes; old worry that Jon would leave him after hearing another horror story from his past. Jon kept patting his hair gently, his other finger drawing nonsensical loops over Damian’s cheeks.

“Shh…it’s okay…” The Super murmured, “I’ll still be here. I’ll always be here for you.”

Slowly, the fear faded from his eyes. Jon nudged Damian’s cock with a foot, causing him to moan in surprise. Chuckling a bit, the half-Kryptonian traced his lover’s hardening cock with his toes, getting pre-cum on his feet. He would have to ask Damian to clean it with his tongue later.

Jon could hear Damian’s breathing calming down, even as his heartbeat continued to march outside of his control. His pet’s cock was hard and his eyes were wide, pupils dilating to the point that the black nearly eclipsed his green irises. Jon grinned inwardly; time to push the finishing the blow.

“Confess to me.”

Confess to your god.

“When I was five, I participated in my first raid,” Damian revealed, breath coming out in a rush, “I joined a squad of a dozen assassins and slaughtered a village. When I returned, I was proud to announce to my mother that I killed fifty men.”

A part of Jon was horrified by the confession, while another part was angered that Talia would force her five years-old child to commit such atrocious act. The Super tamped both parts down however, and simply nodded. There would be a time and place later to address those issues, but right now, his lover and best friend needed his acceptance.

“And now.”

Damian swallowed and closed his eyes, whispering, “Guilt.”

Jon leaned down, pressing a kiss on his temple like offering benediction. “Thank you for telling me,” he whispered, sincere. Damian nuzzled into the kiss.

Then the half-Kryptonian pulled back, and gently tapped his lover’s lips.

“I’ll give you the punishment you want,” he promised, “You only have to ask.”

Damian shuddered again, gazing up at him with eyes half-opened. He bit his lips, hips almost thrusting forward. Jon lightly pressed his feet on his cock as he combed his pet’s hair, smiling again when he saw Damian gasped.

“Please…” Damian moaned, “Please punish me, Master.”


	3. Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play

3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play ~~| Edgeplay | Knife Play.~~

-(X)-

_“Please…” Damian moaned, “Please punish me, Master.”_

Jon took a moment to relish his words, closing his eyes and letting the sweet sounds of his boyfriend begging settle in his ears, before opening his eyes and grinning wickedly down at Damian.

“Go get your leash, kitten,” his voice was soft, but his words were unmistakably an order. “And get your tail too.”

His pet pulled away from his lap, cheeks burning as he turned away from him and crawled to the chest at the foot of their bed. Jon watched leisurely as Damian’s ass swayed with every movement, his skin flushed and cock hard from debasing himself in front of Jon. The former assassin’s heartbeat thrummed loudly in Jon’s ears, beating faster than Damian’s normally cool control would allow.

When Damian turned back, his pet held a leash and a black cat tail butt plug in his mouth. He crawled back to Jon and stopped in front of him, setting the items at his feet like the good pet that he was. Then, Damian placed his forehead on the floor, ass up, and waited.

The position reminded Jon of something else he wanted Damian to do.

“Here,” Jon put his foot in front of his slave, stained by pre-cum from when he played and stepped on Damian’s cock with his toes. “Clean this first.”

Damian lifted his head a bit to see what object he was supposed to ‘clean’, then shuddered when he saw it, making a soft sound at the back of his throat that would have been inaudible if it weren’t for his super-hearing. He flicked his eyes up at Jon, pupils dilating so wide it nearly eclipsed his green irises, before ducking his head and licking Jon’s feet with small, kitten-like licks.

Jon’s cock twitched, and he had to shift his pants a little. It was so _tempting_ ; Jon wanted to pull out his cock and stroke himself until he came on Damian, then order his pet to lick the mess clean too. But _no_. He has to be patient. Tonight, he had something else in plan.

Once Damian licked his foot clean, he pressed a kiss on his foot before placing his forehead on the floor again. Perfectly submissive. Jon smiled as he finally stood up from the armchair and circled behind his pet.

“That was very good, sweetheart,” Jon praised, taking a bottle of lube out of his pocket. “You’re very good at following orders. But then, that’s what you were born for, right? Taking orders, following commands…you just don’t feel right if no one’s using you like the tool you are, am I right?”

He could hear Damian’s sharp intake of air, but his pet didn’t say a word.

The half-Kryptonian lightly flicked one of his ass cheeks, a fraction of his strength enough to force the air out of Damian and instantly turning the skin red.

“Aah!”

“Answer me, slut. Am I right or not?”

“Yes! Yes,” his pet gasped, body shaking—though Jon knew it was more from arousal than pain.

“That’s right, you just want to be used,” Jon gently rubbed the place he flicked, soothing the pain away. “What else are you, sweetheart?”

“I…I’m— _aaah_!”

A bit impatient, the half-Kryptonian flicked his other cheek, watching red bloom as his pet gasped.

“Say it more firmly, pet,” Jon scolded, gently rubbing his other cheek with his free hand.

“Aaah…Sorry—I’m—I’m _yours_ , Master,” Damian gasped, writhing a bit under his touch, pushing his ass into his hands, “Yours to do as you wish.”

Pleased, Jon squeezed his ass once before pulling away, ignoring his pet’s whine. “That’s right, babe. Now, I want you to present yourself please.”

Cheeks burning red, Damian reached up behind him and spread his ass cheeks, revealing his hole. Turning his head to hide his face on the floor, his pet spread his legs wide and pushed his ass up. Jon grinned at the display as he rubbed lube on his fingers.

“Good boy,” Jon praised, noticing how it made Damian’s cock twitch and leak more pre-cum. He traced a finger around the hole, slicking it up and watching Damian gripped his cheeks tighter in response. He dipped a finger in, causing Damian to gasp.

Skilfully, Jon slipped his finger in, pressing against his hole a bit, before wriggling against his boyfriend’s walls. He avoided touching his boyfriend’s prostrate, and instead teased him by rubbing everywhere _but_ there. Damian whined, writhing under his touch and tried to thrust his ass up, but Jon merely held his hips, his strength more than enough to control his pet’s movements.

Once he was sure that his boyfriend was loose enough, he slipped the butt plug in, grinning when he heard Damian gasped. He pressed it in one powerful thrust, putting enough strength behind it that his pet collapsed on his front and spurted pre-cum on the floor. After it was placed securely inside his pet’s hole, Jon lightly tugged the tail, watching Damian moan as he clenched his cheeks to keep it in.

“Perfect,” Jon complimented, brushing his palm over the side of Damian’s hip, feeling the skin beneath his hand shudder, “You look wonderful like that, kitten.”

He stepped back. “Now, give me your leash.”

Taking a deep, shaky breath, his slave dropped his hands from his ass and pushed himself up. Then, the former assassin crawled and turned around, the leash held in his mouth. He dropped the leash on Jon’s waiting hand and held his head up, letting Jon clip the leash to his collar.

“Good kitty.” Jon smiled beatifically, patting Damian's head. He turned and tugged the leash. “Come now, follow me, sweetheart.”

Bowing his head, his boyfriend crawled after him, following him out of their bedroom and into their special playroom next door. Once they were inside, Jon led him to the center of the room and had him sit there, having him hold the leash in his pet's mouth again. Then Jon took a step back, his gentle smile  
turning into a smirk as he turned to a large, black chest on the side of the room.

 _Now what should I do?_ Jon mused as he took his time picking out tonight's toys. His smirk gained a slightly evil edge. _There is so **much** I want to do to him._

Taking out some leather handcuffs, Jon turned and smoothened his smirk into a smile again. “Hands please?” He asked politely, then cuffed Damian's wrists when he offered up his hands. “Thank you, pet. Now stand please?”

When Damian stood up, still holding his leash in his mouth, Jon lowered down the spreader bar above them and then attacked the cuffs to the bar. After he had secured his wrists, Jon knelt down and attached the leather was on to his boyfriend's ankles. Then he took out a spreader bar from the chest and attach it to Damian's ankles. Once he finished tying his boyfriend up, Jon stood up and took another item from the chest.

“You look so pretty tied up.” Jon muttered as he tied a black blindfold over Damian's eyes. After he blindfolded his boyfriend, Jon ran a hand through Damian's hair, smiling when he heard his muffled moan.

The half-Kryptonian laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, whispering to his ear. “Now, whatever happens next, do _**not**_ drop your leash. If you drop it before I tell you to, you _**will**_ get more punishment. Do you understand, my slave?”

Shivering slightly from arousement, Damian nodded. Jon reached down and roughly grabbed his boyfriend's cock, eliciting a quick gasp from him. The former assassin bit the leash harder to prevent himself from accidentally dropping it.

“And of course this goes without saying, but you aren't allowed to cum without my permission, understand?”

Damian nodded quickly, and Jon let go, even giving his dick a quick pat that made Damian groan. “Good boy,” Jon praised, stepping back to survey his work. Damian was a mess, tied up and blindfolded, a bit of drool trailing down his chin and cook hard and up. Jon had to take some deep breaths to prevent himself from taking him right there and then.

_Patience...this will all pay off soon..._

Satisfied at his boyfriend's current situation, Jon drew closer and blew at one of Damian's nipples. Cold frost dusted his brown skin, causing him to gasp. Then Jon tilted his head, doing the same to the other nipple, watching it stiffen under his breath. The Super flicked it, grinning when he heard his pet gasp again. before leaning down and letting heat fill his eyes, just enough to turn red without triggering his heat vision.

He heard Damian moan as he drew closer. literally melting the frost dusting his chest with the heat in his eyes. He then went up and did the same thing to Damian's shoulder, blowing frost across the skin and melting it with his heat vision without harming him. He did the same to his other shoulder, then both cheeks, and finally, an ear, grinning widely all the while as his beloved pet squirmed in his chains, confused as to whether his ministrations were hot or cold.

“How does it feel?” Jon murmured into his ear, breath still cold and eyes still hot. “To be so vulnerable? I can encase you in ice right now, keep you like this for all eternity. Or I can brand you for all to see. Mark you as my property.”

One of his hands traced the line where hip meet leg, dangerously close to Damian's crotch. Jon pressed his lips against his cheek, letting his boyfriend know of the smirk on his lips.

“You would like that, I think,” Jon whispered, voice as gentle as ever even as he threatened to burn him. “You'll be mine. Now and forever.”

Damian gave a muffled whine, the only warning he gave before he turned his head and kissed him. It was a messy kiss with the leash still in his mouth, but the former assassin did his best, moaning and pressing as best as he could while chained up. Jon laughed softly at his desperation as he pulled away.

“So desperate, kitten,” Jon chuckled as he cupped Damian’s cheek with a hand. The other reached down, pushing the butt plug deeper in and causing his boyfriend to whine. “Are you so eager for the main event?”

Suddenly, he stepped back, letting go of Damian completely. His lover gave a confused whine, pulling the chains, desperate for anything Jon would give him. Laughing slightly, Jon blew a cold gust of wind all over his pet's body, causing Damian to shudder.

“Not yet.” Jon smiled as the heat in his eyes burned brighter, red enveloping the whites of his pupils. “The fun hasn't even begun.”


End file.
